Minato the demon slayer
by flamefox93
Summary: Naruto has become a ninja, found a family and had a demon removed. Now with the demon gone and a family at his back, Naruto will become the ninja that he has alwas wanted to be.
1. family Reunion

all right I have a question for you guys. would you like meny chapters this long or would you like longer chapters. ether way i will usualy not get the chapter to you the very next day but who cares.

once again I don't own naruto ( nor am I rich enough to buy the rights)

* * *

"MOM!" screamed Naruto shooting down the front entrance hall and down up the stairs. 

"Naruto, ugh, this is exactly what I didn't want to happen" said Iruka to him self "Naruto slow down".

"Is Naruto's mom really up there" said Sakura reaching the first floor stairs and continuing up.

"Yeah" said Iruka "but how Naruto figured it out I'll never know"

"I think I am going to have to reevaluate the idiot" said Sasuke a little awed "even I did not figure that out"

"Wow Naruto was right" thought Iruka "that boy is a little egotistic. I will be sure to notify his sensei when they pick one."

"What is his mother's name" asked Sakura, wondering about Naruto's past instead of Sasuke's for once.

"Her name is Uzumaki Kushina" said Iruka "she has hair about to her mid back like you and she acts a lot like Naruto"

"Wait **her **name is Uzumaki" exclaimed Sakura "shouldn't it be his father's"

"Well he was named Uzumaki for Naruto's protection" said Iruka reaching the top stair and turning to catch up to Naruto.

"Why would he need protection" asked Sasuke getting into it now.

"Because of whom his father is"

"Who is his father" asked Sakura finding her self shaking in eagerness.

Before Iruka could respond however there was a bang of a door being slammed open 15 feet down the hall which was accompanied by a shriek. "naruto-chan" squealed the same voice that was heard from out side the window.

"Mom!" yelled Naruto with such joy that It made Iruka believe that this might well be the best day of Naruto's young life.

Sneaking into the room, the first thing they saw was Naruto hugging a woman with flaming red hair. To the right of them was a tall man with blonde hair like Naruto's that was grinning from ear to ear. On the other side of the room was a couple of jounins talking as if they hadn't scene each other in forever. One of them had white hair, a mask and a leaf head band across his left eye. Another had a black hair and strangely, had his leaf head band across his right eye just like the first guy. The last one was a girl with purple lines on her cheeks and brown hair.

"Now Naru-chan" said Kushina breaking from the hug and showing him to the blond haired man "I would like you to meet your Father, Namikaze Minato, better known as the 4th Hokage."

"Hey squirt" said Minato placing his hand on Naruto's head and ruffling his hair

"Dad!" said Naruto, throwing himself into Minato almost knocking the man down.

"We're back" said Minato "and we have a lot to explain so we better get Sarutobi Back in here and tell you every thing. Witch reminds me, Iruka you can go now."

"Alright" said Iruka before bowing and exiting.

_**A little while later**_

"Ok so let's go around and intro duce are selves so we know every body" Said Minato "I will go first as an example. My name is Namikaze Minato, the forth Hokage, and at the present time I am A Jounin of the leaf."

"Alright" said the black haired man "my name is Uchiha Obito and I am a chuunin of the leaf.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, also known as the copy ninja, and right now I am a Jounin of the leaf" said the while haired man.

"I am called Haruno Rin, and I am also a chuunin of the leaf" said the brown haired girl.

"You should all know me but my name is Sarutobi and I am the 3rd Hokage" said the 3rd blowing out of a puff of smoke from his pipe.

"My name Is Uchiha Sasuke and I am a newly instated genin of the leaf" said Sasuke to no one in particular.

"That reminds me" said the 3rd reaching in to his bag and pulling out 3 leaf head bands. "Here you go" he said handing one to each of the kids who promptly placed them on their foreheads.

"Any way my name Haruno Sakura, and just like Sasuke I am a newly instated genin of the leaf" said Sakura.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto, a genin of the leaf, and future Hokage. Believe it." said Naruto nodding his head at the Hokage part.

Actually your name will be Namikaze Naruto from now on, said Minato grinning at Naruto mistake.

"Right, I forgot" said Naruto lifting up his left hand to scratch the back of his head.

Last But not least my name is Namikaze Kushina, and I am a Jounin of the leaf" said Naruto's mom grinning. "Now that we have introduced our selves lets tell each other their relation ship with the people in this room. I start as an example. First on all I am Naruto's mother and Minato's wife."

"Ok then" said Rin "I used to be part of a 3 man team with Kakashi and Obito with Minato as our leader. I am sakura's sister and I'm Kushina's niece. That makes Sakura Kushina's niece and that makes both of us Naruto's cousin.

"Cool I have 2 cousins" said Naruto beaming before Obito could continue.

"Yes" said Obito "now, I am Sasuke's oldest brother and one of the very few surviving members of the Uchiha clan. I was on the same team as Rin."

"Um yeah" said Kakashi before pausing and asking "do I have to do this"

"Yes you do" said Minato A vain throbbing in his head.

Fine said Kakashi sighing before continuing "as it's been said twice I see no need to say my team. Also I have just been assigned the leader of team 7."

This got a couple of grumbles from the kids but this was quickly silenced and the introductions commenced.

"My turn" said Minato "I was the leader of Kakashi's team for a while before becoming Hokage. I am Kushina's Husband, and Naruto's father. I am Sarutobi's successor, Sakura's Uncle and Both Obito's and Sasuke's Godfather.

"I am the Hokage that is pretty much it" Sarutobi said wanting to get his turn over with.

"Ok I guess I will go" said Sasuke "I am part of Naruto's team under Kakashi. I am Obito's brother."

"Alright um…" said Naruto thinking of where to start "I am Minato's and Kushina's son. Rin and Sakura are my cousins. I am on a team with Sakura and Sasuke under Kakashi.

"Now" Sakura said "I am Rin's sister and Kushina and Minato's niece. I am Naruto's cousin. I also happen to be on Naruto's team along with Sasuke.

"Ok now there is a lot more stuff that we all really should know but for the present time this is enough" said Minato getting to business "the reason that we are all here today it to tell you a little story. As you all know for a number of years I was believed to be dead. The cause of this so called Death was supposedly because of a 9 tail demon fox that attacked the village 12 years ago and killed me. The people that I trusted, I tolled I used a seal to bind up the demon fox in a child. The Child I used was not other that Namikaze Naruto."

At this point there were a number as gasps but this was ignored and the story continued. "How ever, I must have failed the mention the name of the seal and it was believed to be a different seal where the object is sealed in to the user. If people had read the seal correctly they would have found that I sealed the beast in to a child, not me so it could not have been that seal. Any way after sealing the fox, me and Kushina ran away from the village and tried to develop a way to transfer the demon from Naruto into another object. After many years and tests we have come back with a solution to the problem. So Naruto how would you like to stop being a demon brat."

Naruto was so over come by joy that he started crying. "I will take that as a yes" said Minato beaming. "Alright it's time to exorcise a demon"

_**A couple moments later**_.

"Alright is every body ready" said Minato looking over the group.

"Hai" every body said all in there respective positions.

"Good, how about you Naruto" said Minato looking at his son.

"I'm ready" said Naruto laying flat on his back with his eyes closed.

"Alright then, let's do this" said Minato. Walking over to Naruto he placed a hand on the seal and he placed the other hand on a slab of jade. Judging the distance. Minato brought his hands together and started doing some of the fastest hand signs they hand ever seen. After a minute full of 200 seals, he threw his hands on Naruto's seal and the jade. Instantly red charka started to flow from Naruto into Minato and to the slab. After a minute or so of this, Minato broke the silence.

"I'm going to remove the charka roots now" he said which caused Kushina to place her hand on his back. By doing this she was giving more charka to Minato to help him pull out the roots. At this point Naruto started thrashing around violently. "Secure him" shouted Minato, and instantly Obito, Kakashi and Rin jumped in to secure him. After a moment the trashing stopped and the red charka slowly started to flow away.

"Is it over" Naruto asked getting up shakily.

"Yes" said Kushina with tears in her eyes "the demon is gone"

"So what do we do now" Naruto asked wanting to celebrate.

"Well you need to go home and rest" said Minato looking at Naruto.

"But I feel fi…" but before he could finish the sentence he woozily stumbled to the floor and pasted out.

* * *

also I would like any parings that you would like in the next couple of chapters. other wise you put it up to me and that is bad. so, I would tell me 


	2. Demon exorcist

all right I have a question for you guys. would you like meny chapters this long or would you like longer chapters. ether way i will usualy not get the chapter to you the very next day but who cares.

once again I don't own naruto ( nor am I rich enough to buy the rights)

* * *

"MOM!" screamed Naruto shooting down the front entrance hall and down up the stairs.

"Naruto, ugh, this is exactly what I didn't want to happen" said Iruka to him self "Naruto slow down".

"Is Naruto's mom really up there" said Sakura reaching the first floor stairs and continuing up.

"Yeah" said Iruka "but how Naruto figured it out I'll never know"

"I think I am going to have to reevaluate the idiot" said Sasuke a little awed "even I did not figure that out"

"Wow Naruto was right" thought Iruka "that boy is a little egotistic. I will be sure to notify his sensei when they pick one."

"What is his mother's name" asked Sakura, wondering about Naruto's past instead of Sasuke's for once.

"Her name is Uzumaki Kushina" said Iruka "she has hair about to her mid back like you and she acts a lot like Naruto"

"Wait **her **name is Uzumaki" exclaimed Sakura "shouldn't it be his father's"

"Well he was named Uzumaki for Naruto's protection" said Iruka reaching the top stair and turning to catch up to Naruto.

"Why would he need protection" asked Sasuke getting into it now.

"Because of whom his father is"

"Who is his father" asked Sakura finding her self shaking in eagerness.

Before Iruka could respond however there was a bang of a door being slammed open 15 feet down the hall which was accompanied by a shriek. "naruto-chan" squealed the same voice that was heard from out side the window.

"Mom!" yelled Naruto with such joy that It made Iruka believe that this might well be the best day of Naruto's young life.

Sneaking into the room, the first thing they saw was Naruto hugging a woman with flaming red hair. To the right of them was a tall man with blonde hair like Naruto's that was grinning from ear to ear. On the other side of the room was a couple of jounins talking as if they hadn't scene each other in forever. One of them had white hair, a mask and a leaf head band across his left eye. Another had a black hair and strangely, had his leaf head band across his right eye just like the first guy. The last one was a girl with purple lines on her cheeks and brown hair.

"Now Naru-chan" said Kushina breaking from the hug and showing him to the blond haired man "I would like you to meet your Father, Namikaze Minato, better known as the 4th Hokage."

"Hey squirt" said Minato placing his hand on Naruto's head and ruffling his hair

"Dad!" said Naruto, throwing himself into Minato almost knocking the man down.

"We're back" said Minato "and we have a lot to explain so we better get Sarutobi Back in here and tell you every thing. Witch reminds me, Iruka you can go now."

"Alright" said Iruka before bowing and exiting.

_**A little while later**_

"Ok so let's go around and intro duce are selves so we know every body" Said Minato "I will go first as an example. My name is Namikaze Minato, the forth Hokage, and at the present time I am A Jounin of the leaf."

"Alright" said the black haired man "my name is Uchiha Obito and I am a chuunin of the leaf.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, also known as the copy ninja, and right now I am a Jounin of the leaf" said the while haired man.

"I am called Haruno Rin, and I am also a chuunin of the leaf" said the brown haired girl.

"You should all know me but my name is Sarutobi and I am the 3rd Hokage" said the 3rd blowing out of a puff of smoke from his pipe.

"My name Is Uchiha Sasuke and I am a newly instated genin of the leaf" said Sasuke to no one in particular.

"That reminds me" said the 3rd reaching in to his bag and pulling out 3 leaf head bands. "Here you go" he said handing one to each of the kids who promptly placed them on their foreheads.

"Any way my name Haruno Sakura, and just like Sasuke I am a newly instated genin of the leaf" said Sakura.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto, a genin of the leaf, and future Hokage. Believe it." said Naruto nodding his head at the Hokage part.

Actually your name will be Namikaze Naruto from now on, said Minato grinning at Naruto mistake.

"Right, I forgot" said Naruto lifting up his left hand to scratch the back of his head.

Last But not least my name is Namikaze Kushina, and I am a Jounin of the leaf" said Naruto's mom grinning. "Now that we have introduced our selves lets tell each other their relation ship with the people in this room. I start as an example. First on all I am Naruto's mother and Minato's husband."

"Ok then" said Rin "I used to be part of a 3 man team with Kakashi and Obito with Minato as our leader. I am sakura's sister and I'm Kushina's niece. That makes Sakura Kushina's niece and that makes both of us Naruto's cousin.

"Cool I have 2 cousins" said Naruto beaming before Obito could continue.

"Yes" said Obito "now, I am Sasuke's oldest brother and one of the very few surviving members of the Uchiha clan. I was on the same team as Rin."

"Um yeah" said Kakashi before pausing and asking "do I have to do this"

"Yes you do" said Minato A vain throbbing in his head.

Fine said Kakashi sighing before continuing "as it's been said twice I see no need to say my team. Also I have just been assigned the leader of team 7."

This got a couple of grumbles from the kids but this was quickly silenced and the introductions commenced.

"My turn" said Minato "I was the leader of Kakashi's team for a while before becoming Hokage. I am Kushina's Husband, and Naruto's father. I am Sarutobi's successor, Sakura's Uncle and Both Obito's and Sasuke's Godfather.

"I am the Hokage that is pretty much it" Sarutobi said wanting to get his turn over with.

"Ok I guess I will go" said Sasuke "I am part of Naruto's team under Kakashi. I am Obito's brother."

"Alright um…" said Naruto thinking of where to start "I am Minato's and Kushina's son. Rin and Sakura are my cousins. I am on a team with Sakura and Sasuke under Kakashi.

"Now" Sakura said "I am Rin's sister and Kushina and Minato's niece. I am Naruto's cousin. I also happen to be on Naruto's team along with Sasuke.

"Ok now there is a lot more stuff that we all really should know but for the present time this is enough" said Minato getting to business "the reason that we are all here today it to tell you a little story. As you all know for a number of years I was believed to be dead. The cause of this so called Death was supposedly because of a 9 tail demon fox that attacked the village 12 years ago and killed me. The people that I trusted, I tolled I used a seal to bind up the demon fox in a child. The Child I used was not other that Namikaze Naruto."

At this point there were a number as gasps but this was ignored and the story continued. "How ever, I must have failed the mention the name of the seal and it was believed to be a different seal where the object is sealed in to the user. If people had read the seal correctly they would have found that I sealed the beast in to a child, not me so it could not have been that seal. Any way after sealing the fox, me and Kushina ran away from the village and tried to develop a way to transfer the demon from Naruto into another object. After many years and tests we have come back with a solution to the problem. So Naruto how would you like to stop being a demon brat."

Naruto was so over come by joy that he started crying. "I will take that as a yes" said Minato beaming. "Alright it's time to exorcise a demon"

_**A couple moments later**_.

"Alright is every body ready" said Minato looking over the group.

"Hai" every body said all in there respective positions.

"Good, how about you Naruto" said Minato looking at his son.

"I'm ready" said Naruto laying flat on his back with his eyes closed.

"Alright then, let's do this" said Minato. Walking over to Naruto he placed a hand on the seal and he placed the other hand on a slab of jade. Judging the distance. Minato brought his hands together and started doing some of the fastest hand signs they hand ever seen. After a minute full of 200 seals, he threw his hands on Naruto's seal and the jade. Instantly red charka started to flow from Naruto into Minato and to the slab. After a minute or so of this, Minato broke the silence.

"I'm going to remove the charka roots now" he said which caused Kushina to place her hand on his back. By doing this she was giving more charka to Minato to help him pull out the roots. At this point Naruto started thrashing around violently. "Secure him" shouted Minato, and instantly Obito, Kakashi and Rin jumped in to secure him. After a moment the trashing stopped and the red charka slowly started to flow away.

"Is it over" Naruto asked getting up shakily.

"Yes" said Kushina with tears in her eyes "the demon is gone"

"So what do we do now" Naruto asked wanting to celebrate.

"Well you need to go home and rest" said Minato looking at Naruto.

"But I feel fi…" but before he could finish the sentence he woozily stumbled to the floor and pasted out.

* * *

also I would like any parings that you would like in the next couple of chapters. other wise you put it up to me and that is bad. so, I would tell me 


End file.
